The Devil's Trill
by butterfly1974
Summary: repaired: The devil gets his due and his brother gets an angel. ItachixNaruto and SasukexNeji. There will be angst but it will have a happy ending. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note: **This story is Yaoi which means boyxboy. This story had a main pairing of Itachi and Naruto. There will be some angst in this story. During this story I will ask that you to listen to a song…

The devil's trill…type in the song's name then listen to Vanessa Mae rendition of it.

Now I will tell you to do so at a certain time in the story and I hope that you will. This story will consist of four chapter…first one is Sasuke POV, second is Neji's POV, third is Naruto's POV and last but not least is Itachi's POV. The first two chapters I will end with the song 'the devils trill' and the last two chapter I will begin with 'the devil's trill'. Also I am sorry the story is unbeted, I will apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes now. Without further ado let's get on with the story:

**The Devil's Trill**

**Sasuke's POV**

_A man dressed all in black stepped out of a dark gleaming limo. He was beautiful…beyond beautiful…hair as black as night, skin as pale as marble and his eyes…they were the color of rubies. The man was tall muscular but not overly so, one would say he was just right. He carried himself with pride and arrogance. His voice was like sin, soft and low, and when he speaks the words flow over you until they permeated your very soul. He has many names but now he goes by the name of Itachi Uchiha but even that name is not as recognizable as the name he is most famous for…_

_And that name is…._

_The Devil, prince of darkness and ruler of hell…_

Yes, it is true, one of the most notorious business men in all of Japan is actually the devil and this is the story of how he got his obsession or as I like to say his due…

But…

Before I go on, you must understand who we are dealing with… to totally comprehend how the devil finally got his due and for you to understand, I feel that I must explain why the Devil was so eager to get… his…due. Because the devil (from here on out I will be calling him Itachi) finally captured the thing that had eluded him for a thousand years. The thing you may ask was Naruto Uzamaki but the reason Itachi hasn't been able to capture Naruto was because of one small winged creature…

Naruto's guardian angel…

Neji Hyuga…

Yes, that one little angel has been able to thwart the devil for a thousand incarnations. Amazing, isn't it but tonight at this ball, Itachi will finally win and collect the soul he has desired the most, his white whale, if you would…

But by now you are probably wondering who I am…

Well, let me introduce myself, I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am the little brother of Itachi.

So as you can see I had front roll seats to the mayhem that started out as a lovely ball but it ended with Naruto becoming Itachi's due. Now you must not think for a moment that I am good…no…in fact on most days I can rival my brother in cruelty but what happened on this night is something even I shudder to remember.

For it was not only the night that Itachi finally captured Naruto but it is also the night that a guardian angel fell. I must say that even though I shudder at all which happened, I also came out a winner for I got to catch the falling angel. An angel which I had desired for as long as Itachi had desired Naruto…

So leave now if this scares you because from here on out some of which I feel compelled to tell you may disturb and even frighten you. This is the only warning for which I will give…

Ah, I…see you are still around…curious, huh…

Well…good for maybe this tale will warn you that thwarting Itachi may make you lose your soul. But to be honest, I wouldn't mind if you lost your soul for you won't have to worry long, I am sure I can collect if for you.

Now the night was supposed to be just a normal night, we were going to the business men of Japan's yearly ball. Basically it is a place where very rich men socialize and show off their latest acquisitions…_er_…wives. Of course Itachi and I had to make an appearance, he owns a conglomerate known as Uchiha International and I am the founder of Uchiha Law Firm, I bet you always figured the devil had his fingers in with the lawyers…

The theme of the ball was the '_Devil's Trill'_ named after a beautiful song written by Giuseppe Tartini. Sort of funny the story on how Tartini wrote the song…

For you see my brother once visited Tartini in a dream (which is one of Itachi's favorite way to try to get a soul), anyhow… Itachi wanted Tartini's soul so he was attempting to bargain for the soul with music…

And that is how the song '_The Devil's Trill_' came to be…

Anyway, Itachi and I make our way into the large ballroom; the room is lit with what seems like a thousand candles and with each flicker of the candle the gold and cream colors of the room seemed to glisten. Beautiful chandlers were attached to the ceiling which was painted showing a scene of heaven, sort of like how Michelangelo did the Sistine Chapel. Everyone was dressed in beautiful ornate costumes from that period. It truly was a sight to behold!

The both of us went over to one of the small round tables that were scattered around the edge of the dance floor. We decided to sit down for a bit and enjoy the dancing before we began the usual mingle which is required when a bunch of rich people get together.

Surprisingly to me, it seemed as though Itachi was enjoying himself…so curiosity got the better of me.

"Itachi, you are enjoying this…" I asked him in a low voice knowing that he could hear me if we were in the center of atomic bomb. Itachi turned to me and sort of smirked.

"Yes, I believe I am little brother, for do you not see who is here?" said Itachi before he turned back and watched the dancers.

I looked around trying to figure out who has made my brother happy…for a happy Itachi usually means a war is going on somewhere. After a few moments of people scanning, I finally see who my brother is talking about…

_Naruto is here_…I can't really say that I am that surprised…but…

I have to admit that he is a beautiful creature; he was dressed in a period costume of blue, gold and white. It was one of those period costumes which had those tight legging and a heavy coat with tails. The costume suited him perfectly…

I looked over to my brother and saw him smile slightly as he took in the costume which his desired one was wearing.

"Did you know he was going to be here, Itachi?" I asked because really I had never heard of Naruto in any of the business circles for which we are a part of and the second thing was Naruto looked to be about twenty-one years old. Too young to be involved with these kinds of business people…

_Way too young_…

"Well, Sasuke…Naruto in this life is barely 21 and he is still in college" said Itachi without moving his eyes from Naruto.

Ah, so Itachi had found him again…

This party promises to be very interesting…very interesting…

Itachi turns to me, "Sasuke, I need you to distract Naruto's angel…for this time I will not be denied…." I look to where Naruto is standing and lo 'n behold it was Naruto's angel. Whereas Naruto was wearing blue, gold and white, Neji was wearing a white and silver costume. The costume made him look absolutely heavenly especially since he had decided to wear his hair down.

My fingers ached to get a hold of it…his hair you pervert…

To run my fingers through it and hold it tightly to me… but I digress, I am here to tell you how my brother got Naruto and not how I got my obsession.

Anyway, my brother gets up and then he walks over to the musicians (there is a full orchastra); he talks with the violinist for a few moments then he comes back over to me. After sitting down, Itachi looks over to me…

"Sasuke, I need you to go out to the limo and get my violin" said Itachi as he accepted a drink from waiter. I look at him in surprise but I didn't stir a fuss. So I got up and walked out of the ballroom then I made my way to the limo; I opened the door and right on the seat was Itachi's violin.

Now let me tell you this violin is no common violin; this violin gives me the chills when I touch it for only Itachi can truly control what music this violin produces. (I am a piano man, myself)

The instrument is absolutely beautiful; it is made from wood that is so black that it seems to shine in the right light. It has strings which are made from silver and the sound it can produce it haunting. I have to admit that I am sort of surprised that Itachi is going to play in public, for it is something that he normally would never do. So it must be for Naruto that he is doing it…for it is always only for Naruto when he does something this public.

While I am trying to figure out what my brother is planning to do ; I have made my way back into the ballroom with the instrument. After setting it down beside my brother, I go and sit back down in my chair.

"Itachi, why are you going to play?" I ask as curiosity finally gets a hold of me. Itachi looks over to me…

"Little brother…in this life, Naruto plays the violin, in fact he is studying it in college…and so I plan to play the 'Devil's Trill'…I told you one time they would mess up and we would have a common interest… an _obsession _if you will…for which they will not be able to stop me from getting my mortal angel and that is why I will play," said Itachi as he picked up the violin case. After setting the violin case in his lap, Itachi opened it carefully and then he took the evil violin out of case.

I could feel the violin waking up as Itachi lifted out of the case; it is like…it knew what Itachi needed, like it needed what Itachi needed and that need was Naruto. Strange, I know but when your brother is the devil you sort of get used to some things and one of those things happens to be, a seemingly inanimate object has a soul…granted an evil one but nevertheless a soul. And that is what this black violin has…

_A soul…_

"I see…Itachi but what are you going to do about Neji?" I asked. Itachi regarded me for a moment…

"Now come on…Sasuke, I told you to distract Neji…use your imagination…little brother" smirked Itachi as he put the violin on the table and then he closed the case. After setting the case down on the floor, Itachi grabbed and put it on his lap.

"So anything goes…" I asked with a slight smirk. Itachi nodded and went back to watching Naruto.

I sat back and pondered the possibilities because there were so many ways I could go about distracting that adorable angel. We sat in silence, while we listened to the musicians and watched the dancers. I will be honest the setting couldn't be better for what Itachi had planned. Who doesn't like seduction done by music and honestly the master of it is Itachi. I almost feel sorry for Naruto…Nah, not really. In the end, we will all get what we want from this ball.

After about a half hour of people watching or in Itachi's case Naruto watching. The violinist that I had seen Itachi talking with earlier came over…

"Mr. Uchiha, we are ready for you sir" said the brown haired musician. Itachi smiled and got out of his chair…

"Thank you Shikamaru, I will be over in a minute" said Itachi. The musician nodded his head and went back over to the rest of the orchestra. Itachi grabbed his violin and his bow…

"Okay, Sasuke it is time for you to…entertain that pretty little angel" said Itachi as he made his way to the orchestra.

I couldn't help the thrill that ran through my body as I got up and made my way over to where Naruto and Neji were standing. Standing in front of them, I can't help but notice how very handsome and adorable they look. Finally Neji looks at me and let me tell you if looks could kill…well it would make my job easier if looks could kill…anyway I would be dead.

"What do you want…_**Sasuke**_" asked Neji with a sneer. Really angels shouldn't be allowed to sneer…it makes them look too cute. So I disregard Neji's sneer and I laugh lightly at him…

"Oh, come on my _friend_, I just came over to invite Naruto a front row position for the upcoming entertainment… tachi plans to regal us with his ability to play the violin and I also wanted to ask you for a dance" I said as I looked at Naruto. Naruto blushed…

"Itachi Uchiha plays the violin? Wow, I would really love to go and listen…and Neji you should really accept the dance from Mr. Uchiha….you are way to serious and I think a dance would be good for you, maybe you would end up in a better mood…we are at a ball _after all_" Naruto said rather shyly. I couldn't help the look of satisfaction that I threw Neji…

"Call me Sasuke, Naruto…now shall I take you to the front so that you may listen? I believe Itachi is going to play a song called the 'Devil's Trill' and please wait here Neji, I will be back in a little bit for **our dance**" I said as I took Naruto by the arm. As I led Naruto away, I could feel a hateful glaze burn into my back…again I bet Neji wishes looks could kill…

"Please, don't mind my friend…Mr…eh…Sasuke, he is entirely to serious and I think that a dance with you is just what he needs to get out of his gloomy mood" chatted Naruto. I look at Naruto…he is just too adorable…as I led him to where the orchestra was; I have to say that I am quite satisfied with how this evening is going. We stop once we are about ten feet away from Itachi and at that point I told Naruto that this would be a good place to listen. Itachi looked up from his violin and then he came over to us…

"_Ah_, Naruto I am so glad that you made it" said Itachi, his velvety voice oozed with sexuality. Naruto blushed prettily at Itachi…

"_Thank you for asking me and Neji to this, it is really beautiful here and the music is to die for_" said Naruto shyly. I smiled down at Naruto…

"Well, big brother I will leave Naruto in your capable hands for I have a dance partner that I must not keep waiting" I said as I took my leave. I turned and made my way toward Neji but I couldn't help looking back at the two of them. And let me tell you they looked really good together…like they were made for one another. Naruto look like a beautiful spring day…all light and happiness; while Itachi looked like night…all darkness and temptation. The effect was stunning…I shook my head at that…and continued back to where Neji was still fuming…

I finally made it back to where Neji was stilling glaring at me…he has some real glaring staying power…

"Neji, I believe that I made a request for a dance so shall we" I asked as I held out my hand for him. Now Neji…I could tell really wanted to tell me off but he really didn't want to make a scene. So after a few moments a small hand was in mine…

I clasped his hand tightly and made our way out into the sea of dancers. Twirling Neji around so that he ended up in my arms, I grabbed him firmly around the waste. Neji was shocked by how quick he ended up in my embrace and I used that to my advantage.

Neji was very stiff and uncomfortable being in my embrace and I couldn't help but chuckle at him…

"I won't bite Neji…well, not on our first dance _at least_… and you should really loosen up a bit…you don't want poor Naruto to be worried about your gloomy behavior…do you?" I smirked at the uncomfortable angel in my arms. Neji glared at me and… I tried… I really tried but a smile at his glare escaped me. I mean it was so darn cute him trying to look so mean.

"Let me go _demon_…I have to get Naruto…" Neji said through clenched teeth.

"Now we both know that Naruto is perfectly safe where he is…so why don't you enjoy…the music…and the dance…_little angel_" I said as I twirled him around.

"_**No…you are wrong demon…your brother just wants Naruto's soul…it is a trick**__…__**he is not safe anywhere**__**near that bastard**__"_ Neji's voice became panicked. He started to struggle in my hold but I wouldn't let up because there is something you must understand I had the advantage on him…for as long as his charge was not in any danger Neji was as harmless as a kitten. And sorry to say Naruto wasn't in danger right now…_poor Neji_.

**Author Note**: This is where if you would like to hear the music which Itachi is getting ready to play to Naruto…well…remember type in devil's trill and watch Vanessa Mae's rendition of the song.

The time has come and Itachi is ready to play it seems…so I drag Neji over to where is can see what is going on but where is can't interrupt.

"**Attention Please**" cried the conductor as the music stopped. People stopped and looked to where the conductor had asked for their attention. "Mr. Uchiha has requested that he be allowed to play a song for the ball this evening…Now I am sure you have all heard that he plays the violin but no one has ever heard him play…but ladies and gentlemen we are very fortunate that we are being graced with the opportunity to hear Mr. Uchiha play" said the excited conductor. The conductor glanced over to Itachi and nodded his head. Itachi walked up to the place the conductor where the conductor had stood.

Itachi looked around at all the people in the crowd before settling his glance on Naruto.

"Thank you conductor for you kind words…tonight I will play a song I am sure that you have all heard…tonight I will play the 'Devil's Trill'…" said Itachi. Then he turned to the orchestra and gave them a nod.

Itachi brought the violin up and with the first brush of his bow…(**A.N. start the song here**)

Naruto was captivated…

I held Neji in my arms as he began to struggle…

"What the matter…little angel? Afraid for your charge? Well you should be…" I laughed in his ear as the music pulsed around us.

"No…no…not that song…no…stop him _please_" whimpered Neji as the music began its relenting speed. The orchestra was hard pressed to keep up with the devil but they were giving it good shot. The music whirled around the ballroom as the people stood captivated.

I looked to where Naruto was standing and I could tell he was caught. The possessed violin in Itachi's hand was devastating. Naruto was in enraptured as the strings of music seemed to wrap around him and Itachi was pouring everything he could into it and it was working. Every desire, every thought of lust seemed to make the violin sing more.

Even I wasn't immune to what it was doing but this song was for Naruto. Itachi's ruby colored eyes never once left Naruto's face as the music began its final progression to the end. Naruto's face became one of want…lust…and desire. No one could move as Itachi played with our souls as easily as he was playing the violin.

All of the sudden Naruto walked forward….desire…prevalent in his face as he stopped right in front of Itachi and at that point Itachi gave up all presence of wanting to play for the rest of the ballroom for now he had the one thing he had come for…

And what Itachi desired was currently completely enchanted…

Soon the strains of music started to slow…I could see Naruto panting as if he was in the middle of marathon. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes dilated and then he reached out to Itachi as the song finished…

I could feel Neji struggle more against the hold I had on him…

"**NO!"** cried Neji as his struggles became more frantic.

"**NO!"**

TBC

**Author Note:** I am sorry it is unbeted but I hope that you enjoyed it anyway. Thank you for reading the first chapter and I hope that you will come back for the rest of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note:** Okay my first attempt go get this right was a bust. I really tried to make it where you could hear the song with a simple link but alias…it didn't work as well as I had hoped. So then I went to give you the name that you could look up on YouTube. I hope that works…well it should cause all you have to do is type in **Devil's Trill** and you will find **Vanessa Mae**'s rendition of the song and that is the inspiration for the story. Now on this chapter I will give you the chance to listen to if you so desire…I will put in an author note where to start listening. On with the warnings: This story is Yaoi so don't like don't read. There will be angst and some intense moments but I promise there will be a happy ending. The main love interest will be Itachi and Naruto but Sasuke and Neji will be there also. I also apologize for the story being unbeted. Now on with the story:

**The Devil's Trill**

**Neji's POV**

(22 years ago, in Heaven)

"What do you mean…he is due to go again" I asked as denial etched over my face as I looked at tall man in front of me.

"You heard me Neji, Naruto's time has come, he will be born again" said the man before. The man before me was looking extremely bored…I almost hesitated with my protests but this was too important to ignore.

"Kakashi, he was so close the last time to losing his soul, I can't believe that his soul would be put to risk…again" I argued. I knew it was a losing battle but darn it…Naruto is my charge.

"Neji, we know how close he was to losing his soul and that was been taken into consideration but it was decided that he has more to learn…so **HE WILL BE BORN AGAIN**!" Kakashi said as he pulled out a book no man should ever read…or at least where we are, it shouldn't be read.

I slump my shoulders a bit and give one more look at Kakashi. Kakashi ignored me until…

"Fine, Kakashi…I will prepare myself for departure" I said rather dejected. Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled…or at least I think he smiled, can never tell with the mask over his face; anyway he after the acknowledgement he disappeared.

I looked at the space where he had stood and gave a long sigh.

"I don't think we are going to be as lucky this time" I muttered and then left to prepare for departure.

(Present time, on Earth)

"**Neji! Neji! Where are you?"** yelled a young man. I look up from my desk and smile. I can't help myself that voice his so happy and joyful even with the increase volume I don't mind.

"I am in the office, Naruto" I yelled back. I heard an excited squeal and then pounding footsteps make their way to where I was currently sitting. The door was thrown open violently with a resounding thud.

I wait patiently for the young man as he ran over and quickly threw himself into the chair across from me. Regarding the man in front of me, I realize that this time 'they' really out did their selves with his looks. He is a petite man barely standing 5'2" but his height wasn't what was remarkable. What really stood out when you looked at the small man was his sunflower colored blond hair and once you go passed that you were instantly drawn to his eyes. Those eyes are like a clear spring day, in his eyes a person could get lost for the innocence and pure joy which was found there was astounding. The color wasn't that uncommon but the intensity of color is what got you…for his eyes maybe blue but the color made a person want to just stare at them for all eternity.

Once you dragged yourself away from his eyes, you would immediately see how tan his skin was…in comparison to my pale skin he looked like the sun consistently kisses him. Heck, I think he gets a tan in front of the T.V. Then once you glanced at that tan skin you would notice that the only imperfections on him were six scars on his face. I personally don't see them as imperfection but more of his badge of survival. When he was a baby, his mother attacked him with a razor…crazy woman…I barely got there in time…

Oh my, I have been remise…for I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Neji Hyuga and I am a guardian angel. My one charge that I have protected for many, many years is Naruto Uzamaki. Currently in this life he is a twenty one year old music major in college. His instrument of choice is the violin and I have to say that he is extremely good at it.

I know I seem to babble especially about Naruto but I have been with him through so many lives that I feel extremely connected and very protective of him. The reason for my concern is because Naruto is the one person that the devil himself wants the most. Now I understand that you may think it is weird that the devil is so interested in just one boy but for some reason he is almost fixated on him and every life that Naruto has lived has inevitably had the devil in it at some point.

I wish that I could figure out what was so important about Naruto but I guess that is a 'need to know' only and I don't have the 'need to know'.

I pulled myself out of my musing for I feel the Naruto is gabbing away at something important…

"…so I think we should go Neji" smiled Naruto. Naruto leaned back in his chair and looked at me expectantly. I think he realized that I hadn't been listening…darn it.

"Where 'should we go' Naruto?" I asked finally. At this point I should probably tell you that Naruto doesn't know that I am a guardian angel. In fact, Naruto only sees us as friends, lifelong friends. I sort of put memories in his mind of us growing up together and now we are both in college. I know your thinking what a cool power but it is necessary for I have to be a larger presence in his life than normal guardian angels would be…

I notice an impish smile on Naruto's face and really I should know that it doesn't bode well for me but I like to live dangerously. So I wait patiently for Naruto to tell me what he was talking about…

"I go an invitation for a ball, from a guy named Itachi Uchiha, and I think that we should go" Naruto smiled at me as he waited for my response. Regarding Naruto for a little bit, I can't help but feel a bit trepidation at this 'invitation' that seemed to have come from nowhere.

"Well, Naruto what does the invitation say? And you said a guy by the name of Itachi Uchiha gave it to you where did you meet this guy?" I ask with a slight flutter in my gut for something doesn't seem right. I just wish I could figure out what it was…

"Neji, I meet Itachi Uchiha in the music room while I was practicing my violin…apparently he got lost trying to find the dean's office and well, he heard me playing…" Naruto voice trailed off as his embarrassment grew. It was a rather cute look on him…

"What else happened Naruto?" I asked with amusement. Naruto averted his eyes away from me…mmmmm, this Itachi Uchiha must have said something Naruto liked.

"Well, he said 'he had to come into the music room and see who was making the violin sound like an angel's voice' …and we talked about different things that is when he gave me the invitation because he said having me there would make a rather dull boring party more 'magical' and Neji…he was so hot…he has long black hair and his skin is so pale but not in the 'gosh you look like death way' more like a fine marble…he is so tall and you know how I love tall guys…but you know the most unusual thing about him…he had red eyes…real honest to god red eyes…ooohhhh, it is a costume ball" Naruto finally out of breath slumped back into his chair. I have never understood how he could talk without taking a breath…must he a talent of his.

**Wait…**

**DID HE SAY RED EYES?**

**No…surely he didn't…**

Only one being I know has red eyes…

Oh, please don't let it be…

"Naruto do you want to go?" I ask him tentatively. I know what the answer will be but I can hope…can't I?

Soon I was blinded by a smile that put the sun to shame. In that moment, I knew that we would be going and the bad feeling I have in my gut about it? Well, I can definitely say that I feel like we are lambs going to slaughter. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about it because of free will.

"Yeah, Neji I would really like to go and please go with me?" Naruto asked shyly. I nodded my head and gave a small sigh.

"So Naruto I guess we need to go costume shopping" I stated and the look on Naruto's face was so excited that I almost wished I didn't have the bad feeling, I was having…almost.

So that is how we ended up where we are right now…

And where are we you may ask…

We are at the ball…

I look over to Naruto and even though I feel a bit of trepidation; I can't help but admire how lovely Naruto looks…

He is dressed in a period and the coloring suits him perfectly. The costume has a jacket that is mainly blue but the fancy braids and ornaments on the jacket are gold; along with the jacket Naruto is wearing a pale colored shirt which makes his skin look like honey. Paired with the jacket is a pair of tight creamy colored pants which look at though they were painted on and his shoes are black riding boots. With his hair which looks like he has had a good romp in the bed; pairing it with how his eyes are dancing merrily as he watches the dancers on the floor.

There is one word to describe him…

**ADORABLE**…

We stand quietly watching the dancers on the floor and for a moment all the beauty is appreciated. Unfortunately, that feeling was starting to be shattered as I felt someone staring this way. You know the feeling…your small hairs on the back of your neck rise and you can't help that small shiver that runs through your body.

It felt as though the ultimate predator had found its prey…

And we are the prey…

This evening is going to be bad…very, very bad.

"Neji, look at all the pretty people, I feel almost like Cinderella now all I need is a prince" exclaimed Naruto. I can't help but smile at his excitement for it truly is contagious.

"Yeah, Naruto…Cinderella" I said rather distracted. For right now I am scanning the crowd trying to find where that feeling was coming from…

Finally…

OH, No! It is him…

The devil…

"Hey Neji, I see Itachi Uchiha, he is over there by that handsome guy with short black hair…Itachi is the one with the long hair…wow, doesn't he look positively sinful all dressed in black" babbled Naruto as a very becoming blush makes its way up his face. I see where he is pointing…

**Darn it! **

Naruto is talking about the devil…

This is so bad…

And to make matters worse, his brother is with him. It is then that I notice that the devil's brother is looking at me and I can't help but shiver at the look he is giving me. I give him my patented 'I hate your guts glare' which is reserved for demons.

Unfortunately, it only makes him smirk at me. I guess I am losing my touch; so I decide to go with plan B, which I like to call 'ignore it and it will go away'. I certainly hope that they do…go away between the mocking stare that the devil is giving me and the total 'I want to ravish you' look that the devil's brother is giving; I admit that I am at my wits end.

About 20 minutes later, I notice that the devil's brother is leaving…good maybe he got the hint. My luck was not with me tonight though for about five minutes later the devil's brother comes back in carrying what looks like a violin case.

I notice that the devil takes it with the upmost of care and as I watch I see that he takes the violin out then he puts the case on the floor beside him. Even I have to admit that it is a lovely instrument but even from here I can feel its evil…

Almost like there is an evil soul inhabiting the violin and I can't help but shiver from the feeling. While I am watching I notice a man coming up to the devil and there seems to be some sort of conversation; then the devil says something to his brother and walks in the direction of the man.

I wasn't paying attention to the brother for which I will forever regret because my inattention lead the devil's brother to approach us without my acknowledgment. In fact, I was sort of surprised but covered it with a glare as he stood in front of us.

"**What do you want**…" asked I with a sneer. I can't help the pure venom in my voice.

"Oh, come on my _friend_, I just came over to invite Naruto a front row position for the upcoming entertainment… Itachi plans to regal us with his ability to play the violin and I also wanted to ask you for a dance" the demon said as he looked at Naruto. Naruto blushed…

"Itachi Uchiha plays the violin? Wow, I would really love to go and listen…and Neji you should really accept the dance from Mr. Uchiha….you are way to serious and I think a dance would be good for you, maybe you would end up in a better mood…we are at a ball _after all_" Naruto said rather shyly. I can't help the feeling of dread….

"Call me Sasuke, Naruto…now shall I take you to the front so that you may listen? I believe Itachi is going to play a song called the 'Devil's Trill' and please wait here Neji, I will be back in a little bit for **our dance**" the demon called Sasuke said as he took Naruto by the arm. As he led Naruto away, I put my harshest glare on and pointed toward Sasuke's back…

There is nothing I can do to stop Naruto because he went with the demon aka Sasuke of his own free will. I can't contemplate the ramification of this for too long because Sasuke was soon holding his hand out to me…

"Neji, I believe that I made a request for a dance so shall we" Sasuke asked as he held out his hand for me to take. I couldn't make a scene and he knew that so basically I was right where he wanted me to be… So after a few moments I put my hand into Sasuke's hand and allowed myself to be whisked away…

Sasuke clasped my hand tightly as he dragged us out to the dance floor. He then twirled me into his arms so quickly that I couldn't catch my bearings, he grabbed me firmly around my waste. I was shocked by how quick I ended up in his embrace and he used that to his advantage.

I felt very stiff and uncomfortable being in his embrace and I then I heard him chuckle lightly at me…

"I won't bite Neji…well, not on our first dance _at least_… and you should really loosen up a bit…you don't want poor Naruto to be worried about your gloomy behavior…do you?" Sasuke smirked at the me in his arms. I glared at him and…

"Let me go _demon_…I have to get Naruto…" I said through clenched teeth.

"Now we both know that Naruto is perfectly safe where he is…so why don't you enjoy…the music…and the dance…_little angel_" Sasuke said as he twirled me around the dance floor.

"_**No…you are wrong demon…your brother just wants Naruto's soul…it is a trick**__…__**he is not safe anywhere**__**near that bastard**__"_ my voice became panicked. I started to struggle in his hold but he wouldn't let up because there is something you must understand he had the advantage on me…for as long as my charge was not in any danger I was as harmless as a kitten. And sorry to say Naruto wasn't in danger right now…_poor me_.

Author Note: Now is the time to get ready to listen while you read…I will inform you if you would like to do that…

Sasuke keeps me dancing with him and I can't get away. After about five minutes of dancing, Sasuke stops and takes me near the orchestra but unfortunately I wasn't able to get to Naruto. Some man seems to be talking about what is going to be played by the devil…er…Itachi but I can't concentrate on it. All I care about is getting out of Sasuke's arms and then getting to Naruto but his grip on me is too strong.

_I feel so helpless… _

I feel panic slowly make its way up from the pit of my stomach as I look to where Naruto is and he is totally captivated…(**Author Note: start song here**)

I start to struggle within Sasuke's arms as Itachi begin his playing. I can hear Sasuke mocking me at this moment I don't care…for all I care about is getting to Naruto.

I realize that this song is the one that has captivated people for over three hundred years. It is technically very hard but so beautiful and the way that the devil plays it makes a person want…no desire to be lost in his arms…to sell his soul if you will.

The music twists and turns captivating all who listens. The violin claims us all in its magic, as the music fills the ballroom I feel the desire to leave and the uncomfortable desire to throw myself at the devil's feet.

I start twisting and turning in Sasuke's grasp…

I can hear myself begging, pleading to be let go…why won't he listen? Why? Naruto is spellbound for the violin has him in its grasp and Itachi is playing with Naruto's innocent smotions as any great mystro would.

Then I see it…

Naruto is complete enamored with the music and the devil has given up any pretence of playing for anyone else than Naruto. The music weaves thick and lustful around the ballroom…

I have to stop him…

He is walking toward Itachi with a look of absolute lust and desire which is completely overwhelming to my senses. Why!?!

I hear the crescendo of the music as it pulls all of us to the absolute end…God help us all!!!!! I can resist the call as I try to pull away from Sasuke then I begin to plead as I see Naruto stop in front of Itachi…then he puts his hand out…

"**NO!"** cried I as my struggles became more frantic. No, Naruto don't …please…please…tears stream down my face…I have failed…the devil has gotten his due…this is Naruto's choice…his free will…I can hear Sasuke say something…nothing matters only that the music must stop and Naruto must be taken from here…why…am I not strong enough to save him…but then I hear someone saying something…I think it is me…I am crying 'no'….but I have failed…totally…

"**NO!"**

**Author Note: **Well, that is the angel's point of view…next up is Naruto's point of view. I have to say that this story has a mind of its own and let me tell you it is hard to write to the song 'the devil's trill'. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. The next chapter will be out tomorrow.


End file.
